Constant Challenge
by Deutsch Prinzessin
Summary: What would happen if Leafpool decided to tell Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather who their actual mother was? What would happen if Crowfeather decided to leave Wind Clan? Totally suck at summaries. Please read its alot better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leafpool are you alright?" Jayfeather shook me awake. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, just tired." I stood up and stretched. "Go enjoy some fresh kill, I'm going to take a walk along the lake shore." I walked out of the medicine cat den and walked through the clearing where Thunder Clan was just now starting to wake up. I sighed. What was I doing with Crowfeather? How could I look at Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather and not tell them how proud I was of them? I sighed again.

I reached the lake without realizing how close I was to Wind Clan territory. I did this frequently and always hoped Crowfeather would come and tell me how much he loved me. I knew it would never come though.

I looked over to Wind Clan territory and saw what I hoped I never would again. Crowfeather walked with Breezepaw yowling about something his son said again. I shook my head and tried to walk away but I couldn't it was like a magnet was pulling me to him.

"Leafpool," I heard a pair of paws walk towards me from the Wind Clan border. I looked up and saw Crowfeather. My gaze dropped back down towards the lake. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and walked up into the trees and climbed the nearest one one the wind clan border. He followed me. "Answer me Leafpool. Is everything ok?"

I laughed at him. "Of course why wouldn't it be Crowfeather!" I glared down at him. I hope he got the message, why couldn't Squirrelflight would come along? I could use her right now.

He looked at me surprised and then his gaze glazed over suddenly. I looked behind me to see Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. "Leafpool, Jayfeather asked for you to come back to camp." Lionblaze said this cautiously.

I sighed and looked back at Crowfeather as I spoke slowly to them. "Lionblaze bring Jayfeather here, immediately. And Hollyleaf come and sit next to me." Crowfeathers eyes softened slowly. I could hear Breezepaw grumbling as he came up beside his father. He looked at him with disappointment.

"How do you expect me to catch a mouse without crossing the border!? Stupid mice." Breezepaw looked at Crowfeather with hatred. "What are you talking to them for anyways Crowfeather?"

"Breezepelt you should learn to keep your mouth shut at the appropriate time." Crowfeathers' tail lashed side to side in frustration. "And you should learn to listen. I told you to catch as many RABBITS as you could not mice. Now go I will see you back at camp." Breezepaw left and I felt Hollyleaf shake the branch I was on as she leaped on to it.

"Lionblaze said they would be here soon." Hollyleaf spoke quietly. I nodded and continued to stare at Crowfeather. I eventually heard Lionblaze and Jayfeathers' complaining as he tripped over a fallen branch.

"Leafpool what did you want me out here for? You aren't hurt are you?" I heard Jayfeather speak like he was angry.

"No Jayfeather I am just fine." I don't know exactly what I wanted him here for. "thank you Lionblaze."

"You're the one that told him to come get me! When will you stop acting like im your kit for star clans sake I can take care of myself!" I could feel my body freeze when he spoke. I shook my head. I could hear Crowfeather take in a deep breath like he was trying not to leap across the stream and swat Jayfeathers ear. "What is Crowfeather doing here anyways?"

"I swear that you could be related to Breezepaw the way you act sometimes Jayfeather. " Hollyleaf said this matter of factly. "No offense or anything Crowfeather."

"He just acts like his father that's all. I will see you later Leafpool." Crowfeather stalked off and spat and mumbled to himself.

"Brambleclaw doesn't act like that. Did he use to Leafpool?" Lionblaze asked.

I stiffened. Before I could say anything Hollyleaf stiffened and said "Brambleclaw isn't our father is he Leafpool." I looked at her with grave eyes and jumped off the tree branch and went to the moon pool. Hopefully I could sit in Star Clans presence without interruption for awhile. I could hear Jayfeather following me and I didn't say anything. I knew that he found out awhile ago with the words he had used earlier. When I reached the pool I stopped and turned around to see that it wasn't Jayfeather that had followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Firestar? What are you doing here?" I asked scuffling backwards.

"Leafpool I could ask you the same thing. Now explain Crowfeathers' answer earlier." His eyes usually so soft were hard and cold. He knew.

"Explain it for yourself Firestar. You already know do you not?" I glared at the ground under my paws.

"Yes I do Leafpool I was hoping that he was lying and you would tell me that he was saying something about Brambleclaw but I suppose not." He shook his head and sat down. "Explain why Leafpool."

"I don't have anything to explain. Do what you want to me but don't you dare punish those kits Firestar." My head shot up and I looked him the eye.

"I am not a stupid old tom Leafpool. I know you have an explanation for me Leafpool and until you do explain it to me I will not do anything but mention every chance I get how much those kits don't act like Brambleclaw." With that he stood and left. He didn't walk away he ran. I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know what I would tell you Firestar. You would never understand, perhaps Greystripe would but even then he wouldn't understand what my position is." I sighed. I heard paws walking up the path and froze who would come here I sniffed the air. Crowfeather. I hissed in frustration.

"Leafpool what was that all about? Why was Firestar just here." He shot up beside me and glanced around quickly.

"Why would you care? You're the one who left Crowfeather I tried telling you but you refused to listen." I glared at him.

"Why did I leave? Who told me to leave Leafpool?" He sat down in front of me.

"I did tell you to leave but I thought you wouldn't leave me once I told you. But when I knew you had already decided you didn't want to be with me anymore." I could feel my eyes start to burn like I was going to cry. I sighed. " You should go before Breezepaw realizes you aren't back yet."

"I will come back Leafpool. I promise I will, I have a reason to now and I will leave Wind Clan if I absolutely have to." He put his muzzle next to mine for a moment. It could not be happening. "I will come back today I promise I will be waiting on the inside of your territory and will do anything it takes to come back to camp with the warriors." After that he ran off, just like before. Always scared to do what he wanted to and I really hoped he would follow through.

I gave myself a while to sit and collect my thoughts before I went back to camp. I also wanted to sit and make sure my mask wouldn't break away when I saw Jayfeather, he would know the moment I went back. I eventually made it back around sun high. I could hear mouse fur yowling in the elders den about something. I sighed soon Crowfeather would be here with me. There goes the mask.

I saw a patrol gathering by the bramble entrance that included Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw both. They soon left and I waited in the shade. Jayfeather eventually came and joined me and my solitude that I brought upon myself. "Leafpool I would like to ask you something." Jayfeather said this just as I heard Dustpelt talking about Wind Clan and their moron warriors getting banished left and right. I purred at this, little did he know.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw shot through the tunnel and up high ledge. After a moment they both descended at the same time Squirrelflight pushed Crowfeather through the tunnel.

"Crowfeather what are you doing on Thunder Clan territory? You are a respectable warrior in your clan and stick to the code. Explain yourself." Firestar sat down in front of high rock and Crowfeather walked with a slight limp. I looked him over to see blood dripping from a gash on his belly I assumed.

I ran towards high rock. "Firestar, I am sorry to interrupt but this will have to continue in my den seeing as Crowfeather has a large gash I'm assuming on his belly."

"Of course lead the way Leafpool." I trotted off to my den calling Jayfeather as well. When I got there Jayfeather had moss and was soak it in the pool. "Jayfeather ill soak up the blood get the herbs from the stores." I picked up the moss and walked over to Crowfeather and Firestar in the entrance. "Crowfeather go lie down next to the pool." He just nodded slowly, not good.

When he lied down I saw that the gash was not as bad as I thought but still severe and needed poultice to keep away infection. I put the moss on his belly and put slight pressure on it with my paw. He groaned in pain. I sighed when Jayfeather appeared. "Jayfeather get some poppy seeds this is going to be a hard night for Crowfeather and sleep could help." Jayfeather ran off to the crevice again.

"Sorry Firestar, I got banished from Wind Clan."

"How did you accomplish that?"

"I-I threatened Nightcloud." Crowfeather cringed at his words.

"Your mate correct Crowfeather." Firestar looked at me when he said this. And it hit home.

"Yes, not only that I caused a fight with other warriors over it as well. Ending up on my banishing, Onestar said he wanted me to come here and if any of you showed up on Wind Clan territory you would regret it." He gasped as I pressed harder.

''Well if you weren't moving so much it wouldn't hurt." I mumbled to myself. I was silently happy that Crowfeather threatened Nightcloud. He glared at me through the corner of his eye. Firestar nodded slowly.

"Well Crowfeather I suppose I cant say or punish you but what I can do is allow you to stay on Thunder Clan territory." He smirked. "Perhaps in here?" I heard Jayfeather yowl as he hit his head.

"Firestar he would have to stay in here with this wound. I'm not even sure these poppy seeds will make him get some rest but the poultice should fight off infection and help the healing." I looked him in the eye. He nodded and left with out another word. Jayfeather walked out with the poppy seeds and left them in front of Crowfeather.

"So Crowfeather you are here exactly because Onestar told you have to be here." Jayfeather sat in front of Crowfeather and looked at him with a blank gaze. Crowfeather looked at him with out saying anything.

"Jayfeather this is not the time to get angry." I hissed at him. "Go check on the elders, now no questions." I glared at him. He looked back at me with his blank gaze and glared back at me before he left. I sighed.

Crowfeather started laughing hysterically. "And I thought he acted like me." He started laughing again. I shook my head and went to get a new piece of moss. When I came back Crowfeather was not laughing but his expression did not portray what I thought it would after getting banished from your Clan.

"Maybe I should give you more poppy seeds." I looked at him strangely Crowfeather never acted this way. Little lone after getting in trouble.

"No, I already think im dreaming as it is." He sighed and purred at me.

"That's enough Crowfeather." I was stunned by what he said and luckily my voice was not as shaky as I thought it would be. "The only reason your in here is because of your injury. Now stop squirming when I am trying to soak the blood!" I yowled at him.

"Leafpool is everything alright in here?" Lionblaze walked in with a piece of fresh kill.

"No, Lionblaze come over here and hold Crowfeather still." I hissed in frustration this was becoming a habit that was not becoming of a medicine cat.

"Sure," Lionblaze set down the fresh kill and came over and walked over to Crowfeather. "What even happened that your in here Crowfeather?"

"Brezzepelt and Nightcloud." Crowfeather looked away from him to me I narrowed my eyes at him. "Onestar wanted the to make sure I was off of Wind Clan territory and well told them to do what ever they felt like and so this injury occurred."

"Lionblaze hold his paws still. No talking or moving until I am done Crowfeather." I put the chewed leaves on his wound and heard him sigh in contentment. "Go ahead and talk now. Lionblaze give Crowfeather that piece of fresh kill." I walked out of the den and toward the fresh kill pile. I grabbed a mouse and went and sat in a piece of shade. I saw Jayfeather walk out of the elders den and walk back towards the medicine cat den. Lionblaze left and told Jayfeather something and went and found Hollyleaf and told her something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched the three of them for awhile and saw Jayfeather walk towards me. His walk showed me that he wanted to know what Lionblaze had to say. Crowfeather must of said something.

"Leafpool I am going out to get some more poppy seeds Crowfeather has used quite a few and I want to stock up on them in case Wind Clan decides to use this against us." I nodded at him and he ran to the tunnel. They are up to something. I saw Hollyleaf and Lionblaze walk out together and they both ran. I got up and went into the medicine cat den.

"Crowfeather what did you tell Lionblaze or Jayfeather." I sat next to him. He was awake and cleaning his paws.

"I didn't say anything. Was I supposed to?" he looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"No," I looked through the entrance to the den. "But they know something and I don't know what. I'll be back, don't leave this den either. I will make sure Squirrelflight is out here watching this entrance so that you won't." I ran out of the den and already saw Squirrelflight sitting outside the den entrance.

"You don't even have to ask Leafpool." She purred at me but her eyes showed me that she was hurting inside. "Go, the went to the old tunnel entrance." I nodded and ran off to the forest. When I was out of the tunnel I could smell them and followed their scent. Squirrelflight was right they went to the tunnel entrance. When I got closer I slowed down and climbed a tree to sit and watch them.

"Lionblaze what is it? Did Crowfeather say anything to you?" Hollyleaf ran out of the brush behind them and sit next to Jayfeather. Lionblaze shook his head. "I think I know who Crowfeather was talking about earlier." They both looked at her.

"Who is it Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked.

"Crowfeather. I mean think about it if we all have a really bad temper and so does he." She trailed off at the look Jayfeather gave her.

"And I suppose that your talking about me?" I hissed. Hollyleaf moved away from him.

"No! I was talking about all of us Jayfeather." Hollyleaf stood up and sniffed the air. "Although I think whoever is watching us would be able to tell us seeing as she would know who since she is the medicine cat and Squirrelflights sister." Stupid breeze I didn't move. "Leafpool I know you are in that tree."

"Leafpool is in camp taking care of Crowfeather fur ball." Jayfeather said. "You aren't hallucinating are you?"

"Unfortunately she isn't Jayfeather I can see Leafpool in the tree." Lionblaze lied down and tucked his front paws under him.

Jayfeather hissed in frustration already knew I was in the tree. His other senses had to make up for not being able to see. "I know that Lionblaze! After all I have to smell since I cant SEE!" Jayfeather stalked off in the direction I was. "Don't go over there Leafpool." He muttered before running off towards camp.

"You two shouldn't be out here talking about these things." I jumped down from the tree branch. "Especially so close to the Shadow Clan border. Come on if you want answers I will give them to you back at camp." They followed me cautiously expecting warriors to jump out at anytime. I shook my head in amusement.

When we reached camp they sprinted towards my den as fast as they could. I saw Squirrelflight shake her head. I purred in amusement at her scolding them. I ran towards my den and when I reached my den I heard Jayfeather and Crowfeather speaking quietly and heard Crowfeather yowl in frustration. "You two stay out here." I walked in to see that they were talking. "What are you talking about?"

"We are just getting to know each other Leafpool." Jayfeather glared at me and I looked at Crowfeather to see him shrug his shoulders. Perfect Jayfeather knows now if he didn't before. "Are Hollyleaf and Lionblaze waiting her greatnesses permission to enter?" He hissed.

"No Jayfeather we were talking to Squirrelflight that's all." Lionblaze stalked in to the den and sat as far away as possible from Crowfeather. Hollyleaf sat as far away from both of us as possible. "So do we get some answers now?"

"What answers?" Crowfeather asked.

"I promised them answers when I cam back Crowfeather is that a problem?" I looked at him daring him really to disagree with me.

"Not at all. It seems as though you have a great fan club though Leafpool wouldn't want that to change would we?"

"Just tell them Leafpool it doesn't help anything keeping it from them." Jayfeather walked back into the stores room. I sighed.

"You were right Brambleclaw isn't your dad." Crowfeather said before I could say anything. "Want to know who your mother is to?" Jayfeather looked out from the stores room.

"What do you mean Crowfeather?" He asked.

"Just that Squirrelflight isn't your mother." I heard Squirrelflight start pacing. "Do you want to know?"

"What I want to know is why your talking and not Leafpool." Hollyleaf looked at Crowfeather with pure hatred. Perfect reaction just perfect. "As we know that Brambleclaw isn't our father we figured that out earlier. And were pretty sure we know who are father is the problem is we don't want to admit being part Wind Clan."

"Don't say anything Crowfeather." I looked at Hollyleaf and then at Jayfeather they both knew and I was almost positive one of the told Lionblaze but he looked at Crowfeather like the pieces were falling together. "And who would like to take a wild guess at who your mother is?" I purred with such sweetness I thought I would die.

"You." Lionblaze looked at me. His eyes hurt and he didn't want to admit it I was sure. "Everyone always talks about how they don't want you to be the medicine cat and how you should be banished. I never thought twice about it but its you."

"Good job Lionblaze. Thanks for putting that together for me." Jayfeathers voice dripped with sarcasm. "Did you not catch on to all my comments about her treating me like I was a kit?"

"Shut up fur ball." Lionblaze yowled. I could hear Firestar calling a clan meeting. Lionblaze ran out and could hear Firestar telling him that there was a clan meeting.

"No, I am leaving and I don't want to be apart of this clan anymore." With that he left. Everyone started talking quietly. I turned back and looked at Hollyleaf for a moment I thought she would be the same apprentice that I had once.

"Bye Leafpool. Come on Jayfeather lets go find Lionblaze." Hollyleaf walked out of the medicine cat den. Her tail dragged on the ground slightly.

"Don't worry Leafpool, Lionblaze doesn't hate you. He just hates the decisions you have made." Jayfeather murmured before he ran after his sister.

"He lied. I know he did all three of them hate me, always have always will." I walked out of the den and saw everyone starring at me. "Don't worry about those three Jayfeather sid something about heather paw and Lionblaze didn't take it well." I could see all of them didn't believe me but they didn't question me.

"Leafpool, do you mind bringing Crowfeather out here so that we can make a decision as a Clan on what to do as soon as his wound heals." Firestar asked me. I nodded and went in to see that Crowfeather had already stood up and was limping to the door. I shook my head and ran to his side to take part of his body weight. It felt like I was being pricked by thousands of little bristles touching him. I could feel my heart speed up uncontrollably.

"Better get control of your heart Leafpool." He purred from amusement. I glared at the ground.

Cats murmured as I helped Crowfeather to the base of high rock. He sat down and cringed a little I sighed when I saw that his back leg had a scratch as well.

"Crowfeather tell us why you were found on Thunder Clan territory?"

"I was chased off of Wind Clan territory." His voice was monotone.

"Explain why." Firestar pressed.

"You already know Firestar I told you before." Firestar nodded.

"Was there a threat to Thunder Clan that Onestar told you about?"

"Not an open one but it was there." Crowfeather muttered. Again Firestar nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Leafpool take Crowfeather back to your den and meet me at the tunnel." I nodded and pushed Crowfeathers side. He got up slowly and he leaned on me heavily. The poppy seeds were probably kicking in now. When we were back in the den I led Crowfeather to my nest seeing as I had not been able to make him one. He laid down and fell asleep. I purred with amusement. I left my den to find Squirrelflight and Ashfur watching the entrance.

"Hello Leafpool." Ashfur nodded his head. I nodded mine back cautiously and looked at Squirrelflight. She shrugged. "Firestar is outside the tunnel with Brambleclaw." Again I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked past a group of warriors that were watching me. I could tell they suspected something about the way Lionblaze acted earlier but I couldn't do anything at the moment. I could hear Brambleclaw and Firestar talking together quietly outside of the tunnel. I pushed my way through and found that they were with Littlecloud, I stiffened.

"Leafpool," Littlecloud bowed his head. I didn't walk forward. "Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt saw Lionblaze-"

"They saw him run back toward the forest yowling how he hated you and everyone else in the clans. He attacked Jayfeather and Hollyleaf." Brambleclaw glared at me. "What did you say to him Leafpool?"

"I said nothing to him Brambleclaw. Are you going to get him? Are Hollyleaf and Jayfeather alright? Where are they?" I looked around cautiously.

"they requested to stay in Shadow Clan. That is why I am here actually its because of Jayfeather that I am here Leafpool. He brought something to my attention." I gulped and took a step back. I could feel Brambleclaws eyes burn holes in my fur. "Tonight all of the medicine cats are to meet at the moon pool and Jayfeather will come with me and my apprentice." With that Littlecloud walked toward the Shadow Clan border. I looked back at Firestar and Brambleclaw, they just looked at me. Firestar looked hurt at what I did Brambleclaw looked like he wanted to rip my fur from my body.

"Don't plan on coming back after the moon pool Leafpool. I expect you to go and find your kit and bring him home." Firestar spat. "You will be allowed to take one cat with you and it wont make things any easier hopefully the two of you will learn something."

I nodded and looked at the sky to see that it was dusk. I went back through the tunnel to find warriors were gathered around the entrance to the camp. All of them looked at me with disgust, everyone of them except Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Sorreltail. They looked at me with sadness Squirrelflight ran to my side and supported as me when I fell. "it will be alright Leafpool. You will get through this, I know you can." She murmured in my ear.

My world began to fall apart around me slowly. I don't know what I expected from this. I should have known to stay away from Crowfeather, should have listened to Cinderpelt. I must have been talking because Squirrelflight looked at me as we walked into my den. I walked away from her to the crevice in the wall. Here I would be alone and could wallow in my depression. Each breathe was a new wave of grief and after a while I decided I should go to the moon pool.

I walked out of the crevice to see Crowfeather watching it. I looked at him and felt a wave of hatred towards him. I bowed my head, to conceal my moment of anger. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," He spoke quietly. "Why?"

"Get up I can't support you the whole time." I walked towards the entrance to the den and waited for him to stand up and walk towards me. "Lets get this over with." I walked out of my den bowing my head avoiding the looks of my clanmates. Unfortunately that didn't stop me from hearing what they were saying.

"it's a good thing Firestar banished her from the Clan. Star Clan will not be pleased and it could be disastrous consequences." Dustpelt was talking to a group of warriors near the nursery. Crowfeather hissed at him. "What Crowfeather? Protecting her from her own decision?"

"Shut up furball." I turned towards him and glared. "Why don't you try being a medicine cat and dealing with cats like you complaining about everything for a change! At least you get to have a mate and kits without Star Clan and you clan mates hate you!" I yowled at him. In the distance I could hear thunder and a cold breeze pulled my coat. I turned back towards the tunnel and walked through it. I could hear Crowfeather tell Sandstorm to get out of his way and him run up next to me and nuzzle my side gently.

"You are one amazing cat Leafpool." He spoke quietly as though anyone would care what he said.

"Thank you Crowfeather." I looked at him. "You will have to wait here now… I will come back and then well we will have to go find Lionblaze.." I trailed off and in the distance I could make out Littlecloud and Jayfeather. I looked at the lake and could see mothwing and Willowpaw walking up here. "I have to go." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Leafpool!" Mothwing ran up to me and purred. "It is so good to see you-" she looked at Crowfeather. "What is going on here? No warriors are allowed to come to the moon pool and why is Jayfeather coming here with Littlecloud?" I shook my head again and walked towards the moon pool.

'All will be well soon Leafpool.' I heard Spottedleafs voice echo around me. 'Soon you and the others will be a very special set of medicine cats.'

I sighed and shook my head and realized I had stopped after a few steps and could hear Jayfeather speaking quietly to Mothwing. I heard Willowpaw and Mothwing gasp. I felt all of them watching me and could feel Crowfeathers pain for me. I ran the rest of the way, I already knew what would happen to me. I would not be a medicine cat anymore I would be banished or a prisoner in my own clan.

I laid down next to the moon pool and looked at it. "Why did I make these choices Spottedleaf?"

"Because medicine cats need to be loved to Leafpool. Everyone needs love and it may seem medicine cats are not allowed that but we do what we do for others, are passion is for caring for others not for fighting for our families like warriors." Spottedleaf sat in front of me on the water. "The real question is why you wont admit you want to be loved to yourself Leafpool."

"I don't know how to answer that-"

"Yes you do Leafpool. You don't have to say it outloud but to yourself at least. I will speak with the others and tell them what I have told you. Perhaps I will speak with Firestar and tell him to show mercy to you for these reasons." She was gone after that and she was right I did want love. I craved it, that was why I was always so snappy after the badger attack. I had a taste of love and I wanted it to keep.

I heard the others coming. Jayfeather was first, his left ear was torn and he had a scratch on his right hind leg. What scared me was the look of death in his eye. He hissed at me and moved to the other side of the pool. Mothwing and Willowpaw came next. Willowpaw looked at me with disbelief, Mothwing looked jurt. Littlecloud was last and he looked at me with a different look. I couldn't tell what it was.

"I am afraid that Wind Clan is not going to be represented here." Littlecloud spoke. "This is a serious matter that the rest of us medicine cats must decide. I am sure all of you know of Leafpools misdeeds and agree that something should be done. If any of you have anything to say speak now."

"I think we should keep in mind that Leafpool did give up her kits for her medicine cat duties. That shows how loyal she is to Star Clan." Mothwing spoke in my defense.

"We should also realize that she broke the Warrior Code in multiple places and she may not be a warrior but Star Clan made it for every clan member. She should be punished." Jayfeather looked at me with hatred. I felt my self shy away from him. "No matter who her kit is." The last part he muttered to himself.

"Willowpaw would you like to say something?"

"No, nothing except to say that Star Clan has already punished Leafpool. If you havent noticed what has happened." Willowpaw looked at me with kindness.

Littlecloud nodded. "I understand, and I realize that we cannot fully represent Star Clan but I feel that they would want Leafpool to no longer be a medicine cat. She has caused to much pain for many warriors and apprentices alike." He looked at me with a cold gaze. "Leafpool you are officially no longer a medicine cat and therefore your punishment other than that is up to Thunder Clan. Go, now before Star Clan says something along the lines of you being killed and us having to fulfill it."

"I will leave Littlecloud. But visit with Star Clan to see who will visit you and hear what they have to say." I looked at Jayfeather. "And you, jay feather, better learn your place because when I get back I will assure you that you and your sister will hate me even more." With that I started to walk away from the moon pool.

"And I promise you Leafpool that if you come back alive I will respect you and everything about you. Because if you don't get killed by Lionblaze Star Clan is seriously keeping you around for something important." Jayfeather spoke as though he were speaking for Hollyleaf.

I continued walking back down the path and when I heard Jayfeather promise Littlecoud that he would take on full medicine cat responsibilities for Thunder Clan I yowled at the sky and ran. My heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces leaving nothing but dust. I saw Crowfeather lying under a bush waiting for me. "Lets go." I pulled on his scruff with my teeth and felt him stand. He looked at my face. "I cant take you with me Crowfeather. I am sorry that I will be leaving you behind but I need to go find my kit."

He purred. "I know. I was going to tell you that this was a journey for you not for both of us, go I kind find my way back to Thunder Clan camp on my own." I nodded and rubbed up against him one last time and took off toward the Wind Clan territory near the lake. I ran along it, I heard a battle cry I turned to see Nightcloud race after me. I turned and ran faster. I could almost feel her teeth grab my tail.

"You are a traitor!" I heard her yowl after me. "Don't try and come back! I will rip your throat out Leafpool I swear to Star Clan it will be the last thing I do!"

I didn't stop knowing Leopardstar would kill me on the spot if she saw me on River Clan territory. I could feel the mud seep into the fur around my paws and the smell of fish flew to my nostrils. By time I was out of River Clan territory it was Dawn. I walked panting after that trying to conserve energy. I smelt the air and caught a faint trace of Lionblaze. It wafted to me from a clump of trees but it was faint. Beyond the trees was a two leg place.

Walking closer I smelled Lionblaze and the scent was not as faint. I heard voices in the distance and Lionblazes battle cry. I heard fur being ripped and cats spitting and hissing. Running closer I saw that Lionblaze was not fighting kitty pets but Wind Clan warriors. Heatherpelt among the ones attacking him face on with out hesitation.

"Get away from me!" He screeched at her.

"No! Thunder Clan needs to pay!" She lashed at his eye. He dodged and flew on her back making her fall to the ground. The air was a whoosh out of her small body.

I ran through the trees and saw the Wind Clan patrol was not just attacking Lionblaze but Hollyleaf as well. Lionblaze had more warriors attacking him but Hollyleaf was injured it looked like. One jumped on my back and started racking their claws on my back. I screeched in pain.

"How does that feel traitor cat!" The cat was Breezepelt. "Watch them suffer like you made me and Noghtcloud suffer!" I yowled in pain as he nipped at my ear.

"I cant fight! Get off!" I tried to buck him off but my muscles were not as trained as his. I tried again and could hear Hollyleaf gasp for breath trying to fight. "Now!" I screeched. I let my body drop and he didn't expect me to slide out from under him and swat him across the face. I ran to the Wind Clan warrior on top of Hollyleaf and attacked his side. I looked at him and hissed. I body slammed him off of her. "You leave her alone if you want to fight with her your going to have to get through me."

"That shouldn't be hard." He leaped at me. I didn't know what to do. He pinned my shoulders down. He purred with pleasure. "I have never fought a medicine cat. Guess you aren't a medicine cat anymore though are you."

"You-" Hollyleaf raked her claws down his side. "Leave her alone! You want to fight a medicine cat that has no clue what to do in a fight."

He hissed at her. I turned to see that all of the warriors fighting Lionblaze laid limp around him except Heathertail who just looked at him blankly. I heard the Wind Clans warrior gasp for air and drop limp to the ground. Hollyleaf just looked at him with hatred. "Why did you come here? Why did you come back for us now after everything?" She asked.

"Hollyleaf you don't know how hard it has been to be a medicine cat." I sighed. "I know I should of told you three but I wanted everyone to respect you with pride. I never did anything about it afterwards because I thought if you found out you wouldn't lover your mother as much. And as much as I hate to admit it I need to be loved." I looked at Lionblaze. "You three are what have kept me from eating death berries so far…"

She walked up to my side. "If it makes you feel better the reason why he left was because he hated thinking that Squirrelflight never loved us. He thought the reason why you didn't admit to being our mother was because you didn't love us."

"Shut up fur ball." Lionblaze muttered. "Can we go back to camp?" he looked at Heathertail. "Now."

"You killed Breezepelt!" Heathertail screeched attacking him. "You killed him! You ruin everything, even when we were apprentices you ruined everything. The tunnels were a joke to you! And because you don't want to admit you love me you kill the one that I was falling for!"

I looked near the line of trees to see Breezepelt gasp for breath. I ran to him and looked at him. "Tell Crowfeather… Tell him to go back to my mother… Please." he closed his eyes slowly before I could answer his request.


End file.
